warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/20th bored blog post
here it is, blog post one million Inspired by Pokeball's Three Clans-it's a choose a direction story. You start at 1 then choose an option, then click the link after that option and it will take you to a different heading. extreme wip lowercase headings intended 'SkyClan Allegiances' (Sorry the descriptions aren't more, well, descriptive, but I'm procrastinating) Leader: Streamstar (blue-gray she-cat) Deputy: Shrewcloud (light brown she-cat) Medicine Cat: Jadeleaf (silver she-cat) Apprentice, Graymouse Warriors: Petalstep (brown-and-white tom) Apprentice, Daisypaw Whitebee (white she-cat) Apprentice, Snailpaw Foxbush (dark ginger tom) Cardinalfeather (red-brown she-cat) Apprentice, Sunpaw Flamerose (fawn tabby she-cat) Snowwing (white-and-pale gray tom) Tanglevine (dark brown tom) Ivyriver (black she-cat) Honeyhawk (golden yellow tom) Apprentice, Blackpaw Fawnbranch (brown spotted she-cat) Rabbitspring (short-furred brown-gray tom) Sorrelpool (shell tipped blue-gray she-cat) Apprentices: Graymouse (gray tom, medicine cat apprentice) Sunpaw (ginger she-cat) Daisypaw (white-and-yellow she-cat) Snailpaw (dark brown tom) Blackpaw (black tom) Queens: Firedawn (orangey-red cat) Nursing, Hollykit, Mosskit (tom), and Juniperkit (she-cat) Wolfblaze (gray cat with black markings) Nursing, Sparrowkit (she-cat) and Applekit (she-cat) Duskheart (ginger-and-black tortoiseshell cat) Nursing, Pearkit (tom), Redkit (she-cat), and Dovekit (tom) Elders: Maplefire (ginger tom) Cinderfern (light gray speckled she-cat) '1' Mosskit squirms around Firedawn's belly. "Mom, when can we go ooooutt?" he cries. "You're only a quarter-moon old, Mosskit!" Firedawn purrs. "You're too young. Maybe in a few days." "Mosskit, you're kicking me," Juniperkit whines. "I don't care," Mosskit meows. They begin to tussle. Firedawn leanes over to whisper to you. "How about you meet the other kits, Hollykit. Wolfblaze and Duskheart both kitted recently." #Meet Wolfblaze's kits #Meet Duskheart's kits '2' "I want to meet Wolfblaze's kits," you say, and walk over to Wolfblaze's nest. "Hello, Hollykit!" Wolfblaze meows. A little brown she-kit waves her tail. "Hi, I'm Sparrowkit, and Wolfblaze is my mom! This is my sister Applekit. She and I don't have a lot in common. Mom says I talk a lot and Applekit never talks. She never even makes noise. Mom said I cried a lot when I was born and Applekit didn't. Do you think that's a good thing?" "I'm sure it is, dear," Wolfblaze says, patting her daughter's head. "Well Hollykit," Sparrowkit continues, "my mom said that I could ask one of the apprentices to show us around camp. We're not allowed out by ourselves but if Sunpaw helps us I'm sure we'll be fine. How about it?" #Go with Sparrowkit #Go back to Firedawn '3' "I want to meet Duskheart's kits," you say, padding over to Duskheart's corner of the nursery where she is nursing a small white tom-kit. "Hi, Hollykit," Duskheart greets you. "This is my son Dovekit. He's sleeping right now, so you might want to go find his brother, Pearkit, and his sister, Redkit. They should be over in the corner of the nursery." "Okay," you say, finding the two kits. "Oh, hey there," one of them says, a black tom-kit with white markings. "I heard your name was Hollykit. Wanna sneak out of the nursery? Redkit and I want to go find the apprentices' ''den! That's where Duskheart said we were going to be living in about five moons." "Pearkit and Dovekit and I are all one moon already, you know," the other kit, a ginger she-kit, brags. #Sneak out with Pearkit and Redkit #Go back to Firedawn, you'll just get in trouble '4' "All right," you say. "I'll come." "Applekit, do you want to come too?" Sparrowkit asks her sister. "It'll be fun! Sunpaw is really nice." Applekit shakes her head, burrowing deeper into Wolfblaze's fur. "Haha," Sparrowkit says. "Applekit never wants to do anything. Well, come on Hollykit!" Sunpaw greets you outside the nursery. "We'll go meet Jadeleaf first. She's the medicine cat, and her apprentice's name is Graymouse, though he's gathering herbs right now." You and Sparrowkit follow Sunpaw to a cool, dark den full of interesting smells. You turn around and admire all the different herbs. "Oooh, what does ''this do?" Sparrowkit asks, heading for a large green leaf. Sunpaw sticks out her tail to stop Sparrowkit. "Your mothers will never forgive me if I let you eat anything." "Awwww," Sparrowkit says. A light brown tabby she-cat comes padding out of the darker parts of the den. "Oh, hello, Sunpaw! And Sparrowkit and Hollykit! I'm Jadeleaf, SkyClan's medicine cat. I see you've found the dock leaf." "They didn't eat anything," Sunpaw is quick to assure Jadeleaf. Jadeleaf purrs. "Good. Now, kits, would you like to stay and learn about the medicine cat's job? Of course, you don't have to. You're perfectly welcome to run along to the elders' den instead." #Talk to Jadeleaf #Go meet the elders '5' "I think I'm kind of tired, maybe another day," you say. Sparrowkit says good-bye and you go back to Firedawn's side. "You didn't feel up to a tour?" Firedawn asks. "Why don't you take a nap." You lie down by Firedawn, her warm fur pressing into you from all sides. Sleep doesn't take long in coming. Continue '6' "Well, okay," you say. "I want to see the apprentices' den." Pearkit purrs. "Well, we have to be really quiet. Or our mothers will catch us and make us go back inside." You follow Redkit as she wriggles out a hole in the back of the nursery. "We found this almost right after we opened our eyes. It's great for sneaking out. We did it once before but that time we only stood back here until our mother came looking for us." As soon as you step out of the hole, you realize how big camp really is. "Wow!" you whisper. "I didn't think the nursery was that small, but the SkyClan camp is huge!" Pearkit nodded. "That's exactly what I thought when I first came out here. Well, let's go see if we can find the apprentices' den!" Redkit bounds into a large bramble den near the nursery. "What's in here? Whoaaa—''oof!" You follow Redkit inside and realize she has tripped over a large black she-cat. "What are you doing in here?" she grunts. "We were—uh—trying to find the apprentices' den," Pearkit mutters. "Well, this is the warriors' den," the she-cat responds. "I won't report you this time, but make sure not to just go charging in next time!" You are relieved to see there's a smile on her face. "Okay," you respond and walk out of the den. Redkit and Pearkit follow you. "Well, what do you think about going in ''there?" Redkit asks. She runs toward a well-protected den farther away from the camp entrance. You and Pearkit bound after, not seeing a gray tom until you run straight into him. All four of you fall over, and the tom's prey is dropped on the ground. Redkit accidentally steps on it as she's getting up. "Hey!" the tom says. "You just got the prey all dirty! Now we can't eat it." "Oh, sorry," Redkit says, not sounding very sorry. The tom grumbles at them. "Watch where you're going." He stomps off to complain to another she-cat, who sends glares at them as they trudge away. "Want to go find the apprentices now?" Pearkit asks. #Yes #No, go back to Firedawn '7' You walk back to Firedawn's nest. "So what did you think of Pearkit and Redkit?" Firedawn asks. "They're a little mischevious," you say. "I'm not sure I want to be friends with them." "That's okay," Firedawn says. "You can go talk to some other cats, if you want." #Meet Wolfblaze's kits #No, I'm tired '8' After walking around a little bit, Sunbeam, the new warrior, points the three of you in the right direction. "The apprentices' den is over there. Say hi to my friend Blackpaw, he's the one that's all black." "I think we could have guessed that," Redkit whispers as Sunbeam walks away. "Where the apprentices' den is?" you ask. "No, what Blackpaw looks like!" Redkit says, purring. You walk in the direction Sunbeam showed you and go inside the den. "Hello?" Pearkit calls. "Is anyone in here?" "Oh, is it the kits?" a yellow-and-white she-cat asks, emerging from the den. "Sunbeam said you might pop in. I'm Daisypaw, and this is my brother Snailpaw." A dark brown tom waves his tail in greeting. "And I'm Blackpaw," a black tom adds. You stay in the apprentices' den for a little while, talking with them. Soon you start to get tired. "You should probably be heading back soon," Snailpaw says. Pearkit nods. "Okay. Goodbye." "Nice meeting you!" Daisypaw calls as you leave the den. Go to sleep '9' "Ready to go to bed, Hollykit?" Firedawn asks. You nod, eyelids drooping. Mosskit and Juniperkit are already sleeping. Firedawn gestures to a place beside her and you fall asleep in the warm curve of her belly. five and a half moons later "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Firedawn makes sure your fur is clean one last time, then leaves to stand with the Clan. You, Mosskit, and Juniperkit nervously pad up to the great rock where Streamstar is standing. "Today, five of our kits, Hollykit, Mosskit, Juniperkit, Sparrowkit, and Applekit, will become apprentices. Mosskit, come forward." Your brother excitedly jumps toward Streamstar. "From this day on, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cardinalfeather." A look of excitement shines in Mosspaw's eyes as he touches noses with the red she-cat. "Juniperkit. From this day on you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Flamerose." Both of my siblings got the mentors they wanted, you think. But who will mine be? "Hollykit, you will now be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Foxbush." You step forward and touch noses with Foxbush. I've heard Foxbush is pretty strict. I hope I'll like him. Foxbush nods at you as you walk to stand with your siblings. "Sparrowkit, from this day on your name will be Sparrowpaw, and your mentor will be Owltalon. "And finally, Applekit has decided to train under Jadeleaf as a medicine cat apprentice. Applekit, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Applepaw. New apprentices, I hope you can grow up to be the best warriors—and medicine cats," she added, glancing at Applepaw— "you can be." "Mosspaw! Juniperpaw! Hollypaw! Sparrowpaw! Applepaw!" wip '10' "I want to learn about being a medicine cat!" you say excitedly. Sparrowkit wrinkles her nose. "No offense, but I'd rather meet the elders. See you back at the nursery, Hollykit!" You say goodbye to Sparrowkit and turn back to Jadeleaf. "So can I learn about herbs now?" "It's not just herbs that makes a good medicine cat," Jadeleaf says. "It's being caring and compassionate, and creative too. Sometimes you don't always have everything you need, and sometimes a cat needs more than physical care. They need to know that you're supporting them psychologically too." "What does syk-o-log-ik-lee mean?" you ask, trying to pronounce it.Yeah, I know, cats don't really say this kind of stuff, but this is fantasy "It means in the mind," Jadeleaf replies. "For example if you'd just broken your leg or something, and you couldn't be a warrior, you might be really depressed. So part of a medicine cat's job is to encourage someone that they can get better even if they feel like they can't." "That makes sense," you say. Jadeleaf checks the sky outside the medicine den. "You should probably be going soon." "Okay," you say. "Goodbye, Jadeleaf! Thank you for teaching me!" "It was nice having you here, Hollykit!" she replies. "Goodbye." Go back to Firedawn '11' You say goodbye to Jadeleaf and walk over to the nursery, where Firedawn lies with Mosskit and Juniperkit. "So, how was your tour?" Firedawn asks. "Did you see everything?" "We met Jadeleaf, the medicine cat," you say. "She told me all about being a medicine cat!" Firedawn smiles. "Do you want to be her apprentice, you think?" #Yes #No '12' "I think I'd rather meet the elders," you say. "Okay, goodbye," Jadeleaf meows. You follow Sunpaw to a large, well-protected den and step cautiously inside after Sparrowkit. "Hello!" A large ginger tabby tom greets you in a wheezy voice. "I'm Maplefire, Flamerose's father and Sunpaw's grandfather." "That's right," Sunpaw grins. She steps over to Maplefire. "Anything you need while I'm here?" "I just want to get to know these kits," Maplefire purrs. "I'm Sparrowkit," Sparrowkit says. "And this is my friend Hollykit. Their two siblings, Mosskit and Juniperkit, are still in the nursery. My sister, Applekit, is there too. My mom is Wolfblaze, and Hollykit's is Firedawn. Duskheart has three kits too, Pearkit, Redkit, and Dovekit, though I don't always like hanging out with them. I mean Dovekit is nice. But he sleeps a lot. And Pearkit and Redkit are always getting into troub—" "I know all about those two," Maplefire says, cutting her off. "Their first day out of the nursery they barged straight in here and scared poor Cinderfern to death. That's her over there," he adds, gesturing at a dusty silver she-cat with green eyes. "Hello." Cinderfern blinks at you and Sparrowkit. "You are Hollykit and Sparrowkit?" "Yeah," Sparrowkit replies. "I heard you were my mom's sister!" "Yes." Cinderfern speaks slowly as if she has to press every word to make sure you hear it. "I was from an older litter of our mother's. Our mother was the deputy before Streamstar became leader. But she died in a snowstorm. Her name was Leafberry." "Oh, I've heard of her!" Sparrowkit says, light dawning in her eyes. "Leafberry was the one that saved Jadeleaf when she was just a little kit! She got washed into the lake and Leafberry swam out to save her even though she hadn't ever swum before!" "She had swum before," Cinderfern corrects, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Leafberry always went swimming in the lake when our leader Briarstar was not watching. Before we were born. She thought it was fun. Our father Emberwhisker joked that we—Wolfblaze and I—would be half RiverClan because of it." You laugh. "That is kind of funny." "Yes." Cinderfern replies. "However, it is getting dark. You should go soon." "Okay!" Sparrowkit bounds out of the den. "I can't wait to tell Applekit everything we saw!" You thank Sunpaw for the tour and follow Sparrowkit. Go back to Firedawn '13' "Did you have fun on your tour?" Firedawn asks when you enter the nursery. You nod. "We met Maplefire and Cinderfern, the elders. Cinderfern told us a story about Leafberry swimming in the lake!" "That sounds... interesting," Firedawn purrs. "Now, my kits," she says, addressing Mosskit and Juniperkit as well as you, "it's time to go to sleep." You curl up beside your mother and soon fall into dreams. Continue '14' "Maybe," you say. "I really enjoyed learning everything." "I can ask Streamstar about it," Firedawn tells you. "But remember, when you want to be a medicine cat you have to put your whole heart into helping your Clanmates. Also, you can't take a mate or have kits." "I can do that," you reply. "That's good, but you're still young," Firedawn purrs. "Right now, you should go to sleep." You don't argue—after all you are pretty tired. Sleep doesn't take long in coming, and you enter the world of dreams. five and a half moons later "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Firedawn makes sure your fur is clean one last time, then leaves to stand with the Clan. You, Mosskit, and Juniperkit nervously pad up to the great rock where Streamstar is standing. "Today, five of our kits, Hollykit, Mosskit, Juniperkit, Sparrowkit, and Applekit, will become apprentices. Mosskit, come forward." Your brother excitedly jumps toward Streamstar. "From this day on, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cardinalfeather." A look of excitement shines in Mosspaw's eyes as he touches noses with the red she-cat. "Juniperkit. From this day on you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Flamerose." "Sparrowkit, from this day on your name will be Sparrowpaw, and your mentor will be Owltalon. "And finally, there are two kits who wish to follow a very special path. Hollykit and Applekit, from this day on you will be known as Hollypaw and Applepaw. Because Hollypaw and Applepaw both wish to become medicine cats, Hollypaw will be mentored by Graymouse and Applepaw will be mentored by Jadeleaf. New apprentices, I hope you can grow up to be the best warriors—and medicine cats," she added, glancing at Applepaw— "you can be." "Mosspaw! Juniperpaw! Sparrowpaw! Hollypaw! Applepaw!" wip '15' "I don't think so," you answer. "It was interesting and all, but I'm pretty sure I want to be a warrior." "All warriors should be able to open up their minds anyhow," Firedawn says. "There's no harm in learning a few herbs. But right now, it's bedtime." It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep. Continue '16' "I'm kind of tired," you say, settling down into Firedawn's warm fur. "Okay," she replies, smiling as your eyes drift shut. Continue '17' five and a half moons later "Streamstar said that you are going to become apprentices tomorrow!" Firedawn tells you and your siblings. "Wow!" Mosskit says, excitement lighting up his eyes. "I wonder who our mentors will be?" "I hope I don't get Cardinalfeather, she's really strict," Juniperkit meows, scrunching up her eyes. "Cardinalfeather is very loyal, though," Mosskit counters. "She could teach me all about the warrior code!" "I don't know who I'll get," you say. "I haven't met very many of the warriors, except Sunbeam, and she just became a warrior a few days ago." "Well, I want to have Flamerose!" Juniperkit tells the two of you. "She's super energetic and loves to go hunting." "Pearpaw and Redpaw are stuck with Tanglevine and Ivyriver," Mosskit smirks. "They'll keep them in line." You wonder who your mentor will be, and hope they are a good fit for you. the next day "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Firedawn makes sure your fur is clean one last time, then leaves to stand with the Clan. You, Mosskit, and Juniperkit nervously pad up to the great rock where Streamstar is standing. "Today, five of our kits, Hollykit, Mosskit, Juniperkit, Sparrowkit, and Applekit, will become apprentices. Mosskit, come forward." Your brother excitedly jumps toward Streamstar. "From this day on, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cardinalfeather." A look of excitement shines in Mosspaw's eyes as he touches noses with the red she-cat. "Juniperkit. From this day on you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Flamerose." Both of my siblings got the mentors they wanted, you think. But who will mine be? "Hollykit, you will now be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Snowwing." You step forward and touch noses with the white tom. I'm really an apprentice now! Snowwing gives you a kind smile as you walk to stand with your siblings. "Sparrowkit, from this day on your name will be Sparrowpaw, and your mentor will be Owltalon. "And finally, Applekit has decided to train under Jadeleaf as a medicine cat apprentice. Applekit, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Applepaw. New apprentices, I hope you can grow up to be the best warriors—and medicine cats," she added, glancing at Applepaw and Hollypaw— "you can be." "Mosspaw! Juniperpaw! Hollypaw! Sparrowpaw! Applepaw!" Continue '18' about a half-moon later "It is time to decide who will go to the Gathering," Streamstar announces. "I want all of the youngest apprentices to go, along with their mentors. They should get the experience of being around the other Clans. Pearpaw, Redpaw, Dovepaw, and their mentors will stay here to guard the camp along with Graymouse who will bein charge. Jadeleaf, you will come with Applepaw. The elders may come if they wish. The only warriors I am bringing besides the mentors are Rabbitspring, Sorrelpool, and of course Shrewcloud." The mentors of the younger warrior apprentices, Cardinalfeather, Flamerose, Snowwing, and Owltalon, walk in a group while the 'paws laugh and run ahead, you included. You wonder what the Gathering will be like—Pearpaw, Redpaw, and Dovepaw have said that it is large and loud, but Snowwing assures you there is nothing to worry about. Streamstar leads you around the lake through ThunderClan and WindClan territory. It's the first time you've ever been off SkyClan land, and you sniff the air interestedly, wondering what it would be like to live in one of those Clans. The other four apprentices are equally curious. "Imagine if we were WindClan cats and there were no trees on our territory!" Sparrowpaw shuddered. "That would be so weird! Like not having any sky!" Applepaw nods in agreement. "I wonder how WindClan cats survive leaf-bare. They must be really cold with no trees to shelter them." "We can ask them at the Gathering," Juniperpaw suggests. 'Notes' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Public Category:Content (Qibli77)